Angels Among Us
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Reid and Morgan are in an accident one winter night and one of them loses their life. co-written with Daisyangel WE DON'T OWN THE SONG ANGELS AMONG US! It is really a song title but we DONT own it!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story idea came from me watching a movie on the Lifetime Movie Network the other day and then the plot bunnies attacked me and told me to write it so I did. This idea was NOT stolen from omalleyanatomy26's story "Angel of Death". Please don't report Daisyangel and myself for this story if you have a problem please PM me so that any problems can be worked out privately and as quickly as possible. So please read and review! **_

_**A/N #2: This story is SLASH if you don't like it then don't read it! **_

_**

* * *

**_Driving back to the house through bad weather conditions from a late night at the BAU. It was the middle of winter and there was black ice all over the roads so they were driving carefully. Not seeing a patch of black ice on the road Derek Morgan hits it and loses control and the start to skid and finally stops when it crashes into a tree on the side of the road knocking both him and Spencer Reid unconscious. Someone walking their dog saw what happened and called 911 then him and a few others ran over to see what they could do to help. Just as they were getting over there Derek was coming to.

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Yea." He groans.

"That's good. Don't try to move. Help is on the way. Can you tell me your name?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan." He says.

"Okay Agent Morgan help is almost here. What about your friend?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid. We work for the BAU at Quantico." He says as the paramedics, fire trucks and police officers all get there and rush over.

They get Derek out easily but assessing Reid they can't as he's pinned in there and they determine he doesn't have much time and to work on getting him out will take several hours which he doesn't have.

"Agent Morgan, we can't get your friend out, he's pinned in the car and he has a lot of internal bleeding and in order for us to get him out will take several hours and he doesn't have that." The firefighter who assessed the situation says.

Derek just stares at him with tears rushing to his eyes then says, "I have to call our teammate and our kids."

"We'll call the BAU for you; you just get your kids here. He doesn't have much time left. He's conscious and is asking for you."

Derek nods and hops off of the gurney in the back of the ambulance after getting checked over and some bandages and butterfly bandages on all of his cuts and everything. He goes over to the car and goes right over to Spencer.

"Hey Spence." He said putting on a brave act.

"You don't have to put on the act. They told me."

Derek nods then says, "Are you in any pain Pretty Boy?"

He shakes his head then says, "The shock my body is in helped with that."

Derek nods and takes his free hand in his and interlocks their fingers.

"Has…"

"Everyone's been called. Hotch and the team is getting the kids. Christi is having Jack bring her over. They're coming Pretty Boy. You just hang on for them okay?" he says ducking his head so that Spencer didn't see the tears rolling down his face.

"Okay. Derek?"

"Yea?"

"Take care of my mom. Don't let her be alone."

"Don't worry pretty boy she won't be. The kids and I will go and visit Momma Reid as much as we can. I promise you that." Derek said.

"Thanks Derek. I love you so much."

"You're welcome Pretty Boy and I love you so much as well." He said looking up and seeing the team and the kids.

Derek had an eighteen year old daughter from a previous relationship before he and Reid had gotten together. She was eight when they had gotten together. At first she found it awkward but then she grew to get used to it. When she was ten they adopted a little girl they named Carolyn Joy then when Christi was fourteen and Carolyn was four they adopted a boy they named Matthew Randal. Christi runs over to where they are.

"Hey Papa."

"Chrissie LeAnn."

"Yea Papa, I'm here. So is Carol and Matty. They're coming over. I kinda beat them down here."

"That's from all your stamina from cheerleading and ballet. It's all in the statics. You have a faster stamina then they do." He said.

Christi chokes back a sob. She was going to miss hearing all of quirky statics and facts.

"Oh, Papa, I'm gonna miss you so much," Christi cries as she gently kisses his cheek that she can reach.

"I'm gonna miss you to, angel. You take care of your siblings and your daddy, okay?" Spencer requested.

"I will, Papa," she promised. Just then her two younger siblings came running up. Derek and Christi's heart broke when they saw the two youngest kids running over. The rest of the team was right behind them. XXXX

"Why you sad, Chrissie?" little four-year-old Matt asked his big sister.

"She's sad because I have to go live with the angels and go to heaven. You remember what Daddy and I told you about Grandpa Morgan and how he's in Heaven watching over you?" Spencer asked. Matt nodded tears filling his eyes.

"You'll never come back then like Grandpa Morgan?" Matt asked.

"That's right, little man," Spencer replied shakily as he beckoned his two youngest children forward and kissed their cheeks.

"You're going to Heaven right?" Matt repeated.

"Yes, That's where Papa has to go," Derek told his only son.

"But you can't leave, you just can't, Papa," Carolyn wept bitterly as she clung to her father's hand which was the only thing not pinned down. The sight of his sister crying frightened Matt and he began to cry. Gently Derek picked up his youngest daughter and held her against him as she sobbed. Christi who was still sitting next to Spencer unwilling to leave him looked helplessly up at her dad who was already comforting Carrie. Seeing the difficult position they were already in, JJ picked up Matt and cuddled him to her. XXXX

The rest of the team said their good-byes to Reid.

"W-w-where's Jack?" Reid choked out having realized the one member of their little family he hadn't seen yet.

"I'm right here, sorry, I was taking Matt to the bathroom," the 18-year-old said as he ran up. He and Christi had been dating since the beginning of high school and they were now freshman in college.

"You take care of my girl, you hear?" Spencer checked addressing Jack.

"I will with all that I have and all that I am, sir. She means the world to me," Jack swore.

"Come closer, Chrissie LeAnne," Spencer requested.

"What is it, Papa?" she asked as she joined her boyfriend at her dying father's side.

"You're going to be an amazing mom. I won't tell you that going to college and raising a baby will be easy, but if anyone can do it, I know you two can. Just do me one favor?" he requested. Both teens stared wide-eyed at the agent. Neither of them even knew their night of passion in front of the fire Christmas Eve had made a baby yet.

"What's that, Uncle Spencer?" Jack asked through a clogged throat.

"Make sure that when the baby is born this September, you tell him or her about me and you take him or her to see my mother."

"Of course we will," Christi said as tears slid down her face. "But how did you know I was pregnant, I didn't even know it yet. Christmas Eve just happened, we didn't mean for it to," she cried.

"Shh, Chrissie, it's okay angel, I'm not angry with you," her father assured her.

"You're not?" she checked.

"N-n-not at all," he rasped out.

"I'm gonna go help your dad and the rest of the team with the kids, do you want to come with?" Jack asked softly.

"No, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me Christi," Reid begged.

"Of course, you go on, Jack," Christi said through her tears as she settled next to Spencer to spend their last moments together.

"If it's a boy, I'll name him after you. Everyone will make sure that this baby knows what a wonderful person their Papa Reid was," Christi swore.

"You take care of yourself and my grandchild, okay?" Spencer ordered.

"I will, Papa, I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, but eventually, the pain will fade. I'm so proud of you and your brother and sister. You're an amazing young woman and it's been an honor to be your father. Goodbye Chrissie LeAnn. I love you," Spencer whispered as his eyes closed and he took his last breath. XXXX

"Noooooooooooo! Papa come back, no! Paaaaaaapa!" she cried throwing herself on top of his motionless form. Quickly everyone rushed over and tried to get her to move. In a move that he knew would probably get him hit, Hotch walked over and lifted the crying and flailing young woman into his arms and carried her over to Jack's SUV.

"Christi, you have to calm down, sweetie. This isn't good for you or the baby," Jack whispered in her ear. Nodding she tried to calm down but she couldn't stop the flow of tears. XXXX

A while later the medics had finally managed to free Spencer's lifeless body and loaded it into an ambulance to be taken to the funeral home where he would be prepared for a visitation and a funeral. As if by some unspoken agreement everyone wound up at Derek and Spencer's for the night. They all knew that none of them wanted to be alone that night.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month now since the accident and things are slowly getting back to close to normal. Christi was indeed pregnant and was due in September just like Spencer had said. She was currently sitting in her lecture class and Rossi and JJ were there talking about working for the FBI and Christi was nodding off in her seat and her professor sees and says, "Miss. Reid-Morgan wake up! If you're so tired I suggest you go back to your dorm room and sleep and not return until you are well rested."

Christi sighs and sits up. Jack had taken all of energy drinks and stole her Starbucks gift card and told all of her friends not to give her any caffeine so she was exhausted since she didn't have her morning dose of caffeine.

"Sorry sir." She mutters and pinches herself to force herself to wake up.

After the class was over JJ and Rossi went over to Christi.

"You okay kiddo? Have you been sleeping?" Rossi asks.

"Yea. Jack took my energy drinks, stole my Starbucks gift card and told all my friends not to give me caffeine so since I haven't had my dosage of caffeine I'm exhausted."

JJ pulls out some cash and hands it to her.

"Oh god Aunt JJ you're the best!" she said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Caffeine is fine in pregnancy just as long as you keep it to a cup a day."

"That's all I have. My Venti {large} Starbucks coffee or one of my energy drinks and I'm good for the day. But a certain boyfriend has been over protective over drive ever since the accident and he's driving me insane and I'm about to smack him if he doesn't loosen up some." She says as the three of them head over to the closest Starbucks.

Christi gets her Venti Java Chip frozen coffee with extra chocolate drizzle over the whipped cream.

They walk out and Jack walks by and sees.

"Hand over the coffee."

"Hands off Jackson. Try and touch my coffee and "the boys" will be out of commission for a week. Hands off." She says.

"Jack, sweetie it's fine just as long as she doesn't have five cups a day she's fine a cup a day is fine." JJ says then adds, "Remember I was pregnant at one time."

"fine." He grumbles.

She smiles and giggles.

"Love you babe. I just need my coffee or energy drink fix every morning in order to function."

"Love you too and alright. I'll get you more energy drinks and give you back your gift card later. Because right now I am late for class." He said stealing a quick kiss from her then a sip of her coffee then he runs off to class.

Christi giggles and shakes her head then a dizzy spell hits her.

"Whoa." She said swaying a bit.

"whoa kiddo you okay?" Rossi asks grabbing a hold of her.

"Dizzy spell." She says.

Rossi nods and guides her over to the closest bench in the shade.

"You okay now sweetie?" he asks.

"Yea, that's been happening a lot." She said.

"When's your next class?" JJ asks.

"The lecture class was my only class. I was gonna go to the library to study for a bit then head back to my dorm and sleep till lunch."

"Okay, come on lets get you to your room to sleep. Then I want you to go to your doctor tomorrow and tell him about all of these dizzy spells. This isn't good Christi." JJ said.

She nods and lets them help her up.

They go and get her to her dorm room and lies right down and falls asleep. JJ covers her up and puts some tissues under her coffee and sets it on her desk and she and Rossi quietly sneak out and head back to the BAU.

When they get there Derek looks up.

"Hey how's Christi?" he asks.

"Getting dizzy spells. I told her to call her doctor tomorrow and tell him about them. Jack is bugging out about the who caffeine is bad for the baby when its fine if she keeps it to a moderate amount which she does. She was nodding off in the lecture and her professor called her on it like a jackass. But after the lecture was through we talked to her and I gave her some cash to get her coffee so we got went with her and got some and Jack walked past and saw and got his boxers in a knot but I told him it was fine then she got another dizzy spell so we took her back to her dorm room and we got her to lie down and she was out like a light as soon as her head hit that pillow." JJ said.

"She's finally getting sleep good." Derek said.

"Wait what?"

"She's been over the house everyday for the last week taking care of Matt and Carrie telling me just to worry about myself she's wearing herself down to exhaustion and not to mention her dance practices she quiet cheerleading and it's just doing ballet now. She's literally trying to do a million and one things at once. She needs to calm down and just focus on herself, school and that baby."

JJ sighs and shakes her head. She knew Reid had told her to take care of her father and siblings but she also knew he didn't mean wear her herself to the point of exhaustion.

They all look up when they hear Hotch and an unfamiliar voice coming down the hall way and they sigh. They knew Hotch was being forced to hire a new agent and he had put it off long enough so Strauss probably forced him to pick a new agent ASAP. XXXX

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ruth Andrews, she's our new agent. Ruth, this is the team, all accept for Penelope Garcia but you met her as we walked down the hall.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I know it won't be easy to accept me into the team, and I have no desire to replace your friend," she greeted. Everyone smiled she seemed like a nice woman. The rest of the day went by without any cases. It was just before 5:00 when Christi, Carrie, and Matt walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Daddy!" the two younger kids called as they ran to their father.

"Hey, I told you, you didn't have to pick them up today, didn't I?" Derek asked addressing Christi.

"I know, but I was free when Carrie got out of school so I thought I'd pick her up then go to the preschool and pick up this one here," she said ruffling her little brother's hair.

"Well it's appreciated all the same," Derek told her. Just then Rossi and Hotch walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Christi, why don't we get a snack," Rossi suggested.

"Uh, sure, I guess," she answered. The two men smiled at her as they lead the way to the kitchen and began fixing a plate of fruit as Christi got out a carton of juice.

"Your dad says you've been helping out a lot at home," Hotch began.

"Yeah, whenever I can. Daddy's got so much to worry about, he doesn't need anymore," she explained.

"I know he appreciates the help, but you can't keep pushing yourself. It's not healthy for you and the baby, sweetheart. You know that," Rossi told her.

"I'm fine, Uncle Aaron, Uncle Dave. I promise, I'd never do anything to put me or the baby in danger," she told them.

"Okay, we're just worried about you," Hotch replied.

"I know you are, and it's sweet, but I'm fine. I have to get going, though. Have a huge paper to write. Love you both," she said kissing their cheeks before getting to her feet and heading back to the bullpen to tell the rest of her family bye before heading off to the library. XXXX

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them this evening?" Derek checked as he stood at the door to their house.

"I don't mind. I've got a bag of stuff so I can stay here tonight since you'll be out so late. Go to this dinner, Papa would want you to. You're a hero, Daddy. You saved that little girl when that unsub was holding a gun to her head. Let the city honor you," his oldest child coaxed.

"You win, Christi, I'll go. Bye Matt, Carrie, love you! Be good for your sister," Derek called up the stairs.

"We will," the two kids called back. Giving Christi one last smile Derek left. He didn't feel like he was a hero, he was just doing his job. The city felt different, however, which is why the entire team was attending a dinner in his honor. XXX

"Have you finished all your homework?" Christi asked Carrie.

"Yeah, I just need you to check my math, please," she requested.

"Of course I can, let me see," Christi replied. Nodding the younger girl placed the worksheet in front of her sister.

"Looks good, kiddo. Just make sure to put your name at the top and you'll be done," she said handing it back to the second grader.

"Chrissie, my tummy is talking to me," Matt told her seriously.

"Are you hungry?" Christi teased tickling him.

"Yes!" he cried squirming to get away from the tickling.

"How do hamburgers and Mac and Cheese sound for dinner?" she suggested surveying the contents of the pantry and the fridge. Both kids said that was okay so she began preparing the meal. She had just placed the hamburgers on the counter and was reaching for the pot to fix the Macaroni in when she got extremely dizzy. Reaching out, the expectant mother tried to grab for the counter but missed. Before she could stop herself, she fainted and hit the kitchen floor with a loud thud. XXXX

"Chrissie! Carrie, hurry, Chrissie falled!" Matt yelled as he ran into the kitchen. Carrie came running at her brother's cry of distress.

"Christi, you okay?" she called as she dropped to her knees next to her big sister. The expectant mother didn't give a response. Reaching out Carrie gently shook her then shook harder when she still didn't get a response.

"C-c-Carrie?" Matt asked shakily.

"Hey, Matt, can you get me the phone, please?" Carrie requested. She was trying to stay calm for her little brother, but it was hard. She was scared as well.

"Here," Matt said handing her the phone from the table. Taking it, the middle child dialed 911. She'd been taught that when there was an emergency she was to call 911. XXXX

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" came the operators voice.

"My sister's on the floor and she's not waking up. She's also gonna have a baby. Please help," Carrie said all in one breath.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked the operator.

"Carrie," the little girl answered.

"Carrie, what's your sisters name and is she going to have the baby soon?"

"Her name is Christi, and no, Daddy says she won't have the baby tilSeptember."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened? Do you know your address?"

"Yes, I do," Carrie said giving her address. "She was making dinner for Matt and me, then I guess she fell because I heard a thud and Mat came running into the kitchen then told me to hurry," she explained.

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yes, she just won't wake up."

"Okay, you're doing excellent, kiddo. The ambulance is on it's way. Is your front door unlocked?"

"No, but I can unlock it," Carrie said running and doing just that before heading back into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie they're almost there just stay on the phone with me okay?"

"Okay, but I have to call my daddy and tell him."

"Does Christi have a cell phone?"

"Yea she does."

"Okay go and get it and call your daddy on his cell phone and tell him that she's going to be taken to GW Memorial. Is there someone you can call to stay with you?"

"No, everyone my daddy works with who can watch us is at a big dinner for him the city is giving him because he's a hero." Carrie said.

"Okay, is there any family that lives near by?"

"No our grandma and aunts live in Chicago and our Nana lives in Las Vegas in a special hospital."

"Okay, sweetie you and your brother are going to have to ride with Christi in the ambulance okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"Very good." She said as the paramedics walk in.

"They're here." Carrie said.

"Okay sweetie go and call your daddy now okay? And let one of the paramedics talk to him okay?"

"Okay."

They both hang up and Carrie calls Derek and he picks up.

"What's up Christi?"

"Daddy it's Carrie. Christi fainted and the paramedics are here and I was told to have you talk to one of them and that they're going to take Christi to GW Memorial."

"Okay and that was a good thing calling for help now put one of them on." Derek said going and motioning to the team to follow him.

They all looked concerned and follow him as one of the paramedics are put on.

"Hello?" the paramedic said.

"Yea, how's Christi?"

"She's still unconscious but we're getting her loaded into the ambulance now. We were told that Carrie and…"

"Matt." Derek said.

"That Carrie and Matt need to come with us?"

"Yea, if it's not to much trouble."

"Of course not. Besides I don't think that we can get Matt to leave Christi. He sticking to her like glue."

"Yea, we just recently lost a family member and he's still trying to cope with it and he looks up to Christi."

"That's quite understandable. We're taking her over to GW Memorial and should be arriving there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, my co-workers and I will meet you there."

§Fifteen minutes later§

The team arrives and Carrie and Matt look up and see Derek and both run over to him and jump on him nearly knocking him over.

"Hey it's fine. Christi is going to be okay." Derek said hugging them both as the nurse who was sitting with them comes over.

"You must be their father."

"Yes, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan." He says extending one of his hands.

"Jenny, I'll be Christi's day nurse. She fainted due to exhaustion and her doctor just wants to hold her for a few days just to make sure that both she and the baby are okay. She's resting comfortably in a private room you all can go back and see her. We just couldn't allow Carrie and Matt back there until you arrived. It's hospital protocol."

"Quite understandable."

"She's in room 307C."

They all nod and Derek picks up Carrie and holds her on his hip and Rossi gets his godson and they all head back. When they get to Christi's room she's sound asleep and Jack is there.

"Jack how did you know she was here?" Hotch asks.

"Carrie called me while they were taking her over here."

They nod and sigh as Christi stirs.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. My head hurts."

"That's normal after a fainting spell."

"What caused it?" she asked.

"You pushing yourself to exhaustion." Derek said as he set Carrie down and she ran over to her and climbed up next to her sister and lies next to her.

"Chrissie!" Matt cries reaching out to Christi.

Rossi goes over and lies him on the other side of Christi being careful of all the wires.

"You scared me Chrissie."

"I'm sorry buddy. I just over worked myself. I'm fine buddy."

"You almost left like Papa!" he sobs clutching onto her.

"No I didn't buddy. I'm fine." She said ruffling his hair holding him close to her.

She feels him sigh heavily and snuggle closer to her. Christi knew that he was going to stick to her like glue for a while until he knew that she wasn't going to "leave" like Spencer did. Thankfully they only kept Christi in the hospital for three days then she was able to go home on the condition that she stayed out of school until Monday. Monday finally came around and she was glad to be back at school. She finally recognized how hard she was pushing herself and decided to slow down a bit. Everyone was glad to hear it. No one was ready to lose another member of the family so soon.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WRONG CHAPTER BEFORE! I WAS JUST REVIEWING THE STORY AND I JUST NOTICED I POSTED CHPATER 2 TWICE! HERE IS THE CORRECT CHAPTER 3! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

It's been a month now and Christi is now two months and she and Jack are heading to her doctors for a normal check up. They had already picked out names for the baby and for a boy it was going to be Nicholas Spencer Hotchner, they just reversed Spencer's name and for a girl they came up with Virginia Haley Hotchner, they had come up with name about a week after the accident. The only person they were going to tell the names to was Derek and that was it. They get to her doctors and they both take a seat and wait for her name to be called. She sighs and leans her head against Jack's shoulder. She was really missing Spencer and just wished that he was still there and that Ruth wasn't there. Their little family felt so…violated…now that she was there. But Christi had to admit she was a good agent and could stand her ground when she had to.

"So how are you feeling Christi? Any dizzy spells? Fainting spells?" her doctor, Dr. Peter Walsh asks.

"I'm feeling good, a dizzy spell every now and then no fainting spells." she says.

"Okay let's see here." Dr. Walsh says.

He runs the wand over her abdomen and he finds the area and he looks over at Christi and Jack. Christi tightens her grip on Jack's hand slightly and he returns it.

"Well it looks like the baby is developing well. Right exactly where the fetus should be at two months. You still taking your prenatal vitamins?" Dr. Walsh says.

"Yea." She says.

Dr. Walsh nods then wipes the gel off of Christi's abdomen then helps her sit up.

After everything else they head out and over to the BAU and they find Derek and they go and talk to him privately.

"So?" he asks anxiously.

"I'm doing well and the baby is right where it's supposed to be at two months and the names we've come up with are Nicholas Spencer Hotchner for a boy and for a girl Virginia Haley Hotchner." Christi said.

"Really?" he asks.

She nods and smiles slightly.

"You know Papa would be honored sweetie."

"I know I just miss him so much."

"We all do sweetie." Derek said.

She sighs and goes and hugs him as she starts to cry. Derek holds her close and rubs her back. She and Spencer were really close and she was taking it the hardest out of all three of the kids. Carrie understood it and Matt didn't understand it at all. Derek had taught her how to fight and Spencer got as many statistics into her as much as he could. He helped her study for her SAT's and ACT's and helped her study and send in nearly perfect her college applications and essays she had to write. They had spent hours going over them and working on them the two of them had even gone to tour a few of them VSU being one of them. So Derek knew she was taking this really hard.

A few minutes later she calmed down and sighs leaning against Derek. Derek rubs her back and holds her close. He hated seeing his baby girl so upset. The only other time she was this upset was when her biological mom, Jenny, walked out them when she was six. Sure she was only in first grade but she still understood what was going on. Jenny was walking out on them and never coming back. XXXX

Twelve years earlier

"Jen, you can't do this, I need you, but more importantly, Christi needs you," Derek hissed as he stood in front of the front door blocking his girlfriends exit.

"Derek, I told you, I'm not cut out to be a mother. I thought I could do it, but I can't. She's all yours."

"What am I supposed to tell her, Jenny? Huh, do you have any ideas?" Derek demanded raising his voice slightly.

"That's not my problem. It's yours, goodbye, Derek," she said as she shoved past him.

"Damn it, you can't just abandon her like that," he cried in frustration. Jenny was about to give a response but was stopped by the sound of small feet patting down the hall.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's going on? Where are you going Mommy?" Christi asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and caught sight of the bags by the front door.

"I'm leaving, it's just going to be you and Daddy. Bye, Christina," Jenny said kissing her daughter on the cheek then picking up her bags and walking out of their lives forever.

"D-d-Daddy?" the six-year-old asked as her bottom lip quivered.

"Yeah, Princess?" Derek replied.

"Mommy's not coming back, is she?" Derek shook his head sadly and held out his arms just in time to catch his sobbing daughter as she ran into them.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." XXXX

"Earth to Daddy, are you okay?" Christi called as she tapped his cheek. He'd been spacing out for the last couple of minutes and the rest of the team was looking at him as well.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just spaced out for a minute. Don't worry about me, are you okay?" Derek checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get to school. I love you," Christi said kissing his cheek before running for the elevator knowing that if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for class. XXXX

A few days later. Jack was woken up by the flushing of the toilet and a whimper. Climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom where he knew Christi would be.

"Christi, can I come in?" A whimper was his only response so he opened the door and walked in. Christi was leaning over the toilet throwing up everything she'd eaten the night before. The morning sickness had been really intense and for her sake Jack hoped it would end soon. Once the last bit came up she collapsed back against him.

"I hate this, who ever called it morning sickness is a big fat liar. I throw up all day long," she whined.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If I could make this go away I would," Jack soothed.

"I know, they swear it's supposed to get better and even possibly go completely away by the end of the first trimester. I just hope they're right," Christi said hopefully.

"Yeah, me, to. What do you say we get you back to bed and I get some crackers and tea? Then we can get ready for the day?" he suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said as she slowly got to her feet and shuffled back to their bedroom dropping on to the bed and trying to relax hoping her stomach would settle for now. Being pregnant sure had it's challenges, but she just had to keep reminding herself that at the end of this she and Jack would have a precious little baby. A mix of both of them to raise and love.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter! i just kept 4getting to post it! but now here it is!

* * *

Christi is now four months and starting to show. She can really feel the baby moving around. She was extremely nervous about finding out the sex of the baby but she really wanted to know the sex and so did Jack. Jack had a class that morning that he couldn't miss so he had to be in class. Christi was nervous and was fidgeting her seat and waits for her name to be called. She gets called back and the nurse does everything she has to then Christi sits back and waits for her doctor to come in. A knock on the door and it opens revealing Dr. Walsh.

"Hello Christi, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, slightly nervous about finding out the sex."

"That's normal. How have you been feeling other wise?"

"Good, the baby is active."

"That's normal." He said as he did his examination the turned on the ultrasound machine and applying some gel to Christi's abdomen then runs the wand over it.

"Well it looks like Jack is going to have his own mini-me." Dr. Walsh said.

Christi smiles and nods hiding the tears in her eyes, there was a part of her that hoped it wouldn't be a boy.

He wipes the gel off of her abdomen and he tells her he wants to see her in a month and that she's all good to go.

Once she makes her next appointment Jack calls her just as she's getting out the hospital's parking garage.

"Hey there." She smiles answering the phone.

"So?" he asks

"Nicholas Spencer Hotchner." Is all she says.

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Yea you're gonna have a mini-me." She says weakly.

Jack hears it in her voice and he knows what's wrong right away.

"I know you miss him babe. But he wouldn't want you still being upset over this. You need to start letting go of all the anger and feelings of abandonment."

"I know Jack, I just can't. It's too hard to let him go."

"Chrissie, babe please, if not for yourself but for Nick." Jack begs the continues on to add, "I'm not asking you to forget him, just accept the fact that he's no longer physically able to be here. He'd want you to be able to tell Nick about him without always crying."

"I know, I know, it's just that I was right there and I can't get that picture out of my head and everything."

"I know that babe just try okay?"

"I will."

"See you back at the dorm?"

"Yea."

"Bye love you babe."

"Love you too." She says then hangs up.

They both meet up at their apartment dorm and Christi goes and curls up into Jack's side as he was sprawled out on the bed sound asleep. She just wanted to be close to him.

She lies her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist and goes to sleep. XXXX

Later that week. The team as well as Jack and Christi are all at Derek's place. Christi and Jack wanted to tell everyone all at once the sex of the baby. They're all eating dinner and Christi taps on her water glass. The table turns to the happy couple and waits for one of them to speak.

"We have an announcement to make," she begins.

"Do you know what the baby is?" Carrie wondered.

"That's right, little sister. We know what the baby is," Christi replied.

"Well, then, tell us, don't keep us waiting," JJ begged.

"Okay, in five months or so, we'll be welcoming…" Jack broke off letting the suspense build.

"Don't tease, Jack. In five months we'll be welcoming Nicholas Spencer Reid into the family," Christi finishes. The team smiles and gives the expectant parents hugs. They know that Spencer is up in heaven smiling down at his family and proud that another little boy will be born into such a loving environment.

TBC?

A/n, Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again srry for the posting delay!

* * *

Christi was now nine months pregnant and ready to pop.

"Hey, hon, how are you feeling?" Jack asked as he came back from his one class for the day.

"Like I'm about to pop. My ankles are swollen and my feet are killing me. I'm also really hungry, but can't get off the couch."

"Awww, I'm sorry, babe. I tell you what. Why don't I fix you something to eat then I'll rub your feet. How does that sound?" Jack offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Can you fix me a bacon and mustard sandwich? Oh, and can I have a glass of cran-grape juice?" she requested. The expectant father tried to hide his disgusted face.

"Sure thing, one bacon and mustard sandwich and one glass of Cran-Grape juice coming up," he said kissing her forehead before heading into the kitchen to fix his girlfriends very strange snack. XXXX

Coming back with Christi's lunch Jack placed it in front of her then sat down next to her. Gently he put her feet in his lap and began rubbing them.

"Oh, that feels so good," she moaned in pleasure as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm glad I can make them feel better. How's Nick doing today?" the proud father asked.

"He's kicking up a storm," Christi said as she absently rubbed her stomach. As if he knew his parent's were talking about him, the baby gave a hard kick that Jack felt on his arm that was resting against Christi's stomach.

"Hi there, little man. Don't kick your mommy so hard. It's not nice," Jack said rubbing her stomach. Hearing his father's voice, the little boy settled down. Christi smiled as her eyes drifted closed. She needed a nap and she knew that now Nick had settled down she could get it. Jack settled back on the couch with the television on mute watching the mother of his child as she slept. XXXX

Jack had just finished folding a load of laundry when Christi cried out in pain and yelled his name.

"Jack!" Running from their bedroom to the living room he stopped when he saw her doubled over clutching her stomach.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"It's t-t-time, the baby's coming," she panted. Jumping into action he grabbed her hospital bag that was kept by the door then helped her to her feet. Supporting her as another contraction hit, the two of them carefully but quickly headed out to Jack's SUV and climbed in. Once they were both buckled, they headed off to the hospital, Christi calling everyone as they went. XXXX

Thankfully the team didn't have a case so everyone promised to meet them at the hospital. Fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital and Christi was being settled in a room.

"You're 4 CM dilated. Do you want something for the pain?" questioned Dr. Walsh.

"Yes!" she yelled clutching Jack and JJ's hands tightly.

"I'll get someone in here to give you an epidural as soon as I can," the doctor says, exiting the room. XXXX

The next few hours were some of the longest of Christi's life. The epidural took away most of the pain, but giving birth was still the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"How in the world did you ever give birth to Henry and survive?" she asked JJ as the older woman sat next to her giving Jack a short break.

"A lot of drugs and the support of the team," JJ answered softly. Christi nodded as she shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. She winced as she felt a lot of pressure.

"Aunt JJ, oh god, I feel a lot of pressure. I need to push," she cried arching up desperately wanting to push.

"No, no, don't push. I'll go get Jack and the doctor, but don't you dare push yet," the media liaison instructed as she ran from the room.

"What is it, JJ?" Derek asked.

"I think it's time to deliver Nick, I've got to find the doctor," JJ said breathlessly. XXXX

"Okay, Christi, it's time to push. Are you ready to meet your baby boy?" questioned Dr. Walsh.

"Yes, I am. I need to push, can I push?"

"Just a moment and you can," he answered. "Okay, push," he instructed. Tucking her chin to her chest she pushed as hard as she could. Jack was holding her left hand and Derek was holding her right.

"I can see his head," Derek called.

"One more push," Dr. Walsh called out. Nodding, Christi did what she was told. "It's a boy," the doctor said as he lifted the newborn into the air so his parents could see.

"Does this little guy have a name?" asked the nurse.

"Nicholas Spencer Hotchner," Jack answered as he walked over to the nurse and cut the cord.

"Nicholas Spencer Hotchner born September 14 at 9:21 PM. Six pounds, 4 ounces, 20 inches long," said the nurse.

"He's beautiful, Chrissie," Jack whispered.

"Do you want to see your son, Mom?" asked the doctor. Christi didn't answer, her eyes were closed tightly.

"Christi?" Derek called. Glancing at his daughter he saw she was in pain.

"Doc, I think something's wrong, help my baby girls in pain," Derek exclaimed. Hearing the urgency in Derek's voice, the doctor made his way back over to the hospital bed and began examining Christi.

"Oh, my," he gasped.

"What is it?" Christi whimpered.

"It looks like little Nick is going to be a big brother. You're having another baby."

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

"Another baby! How the hell is that possible!" Jack exclaims.

"Baby B could be fairly small and could have hid behind Nick. Then with the heart beat we easily mistaken Baby B's as Nicks with you being so athletic and active with his heart beat being slightly faster when it was really both of their heart beats." Dr. Walsh said.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Christi yelps in pain.

Jack just grins sheepishly.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Hotchner. This is your fault." She growls.

Looking at the fetal heart monitor Dr. Walsh notices the baby's heart rate dropping.

"Okay Christi, I need you to push now. The baby's heart rate is dropping slightly and I really don't want to take you down for a c-section. I know the epidural is wearing off but you need to push." He said.

Christi whimpers in pain and nods.

Tucking her chin to her chest she pushed as hard as she could like she had just done with Nick.

"Come on Christi you're doing great. Come on." Dr. Walsh said.

Christi keeps pushing and finally the baby is out.

"Congratulations it's a girl." He said holding the baby up for the parents to see.

A nurse quickly cuts the cord and then cleans her up and weighs her and measures her.

"She's 3 pounds 8 ounces and 17 inches long born September 14th at 9:30PM." She said then adds, "Do you have a name for this little princess?"

"Virginia Haley Hotchner." Christi says.

"Nana's middle name and Haley's name." Derek said.

They both nod and smile.

Jack is handed Nick and Christi gets Virginia whose nickname is Ginny.

"Looks like we need more of everything and to repaint the nursery and everything but we gotta get some pink and purple clothes for Ginny." Jack said.

"Tell me about it." Christi sighs gently bouncing Ginny as the rest of the team files in.

"Holy cow! Two babies!" Carrie exclaims running in.

"Yea. Jack of course has Nick and this little surprise is Virginia Haley Hotchner." Christi says.

"Awww! Can I hold Virginia?" Carrie asks.

"Sure and it's Ginny." Christi said as Carrie goes and sits in the chair by Christi's bed and Derek gently hands Ginny to Carrie.

"Support her head Carrie." Derek instructed.

"Yes, daddy." She said.

A while later Dr. Walsh comes in with a pediatric doctor to check in on the twins and Christi.

"How are you feeling Christi?" Dr. Walsh asks.

"Sore."

"Well that's expected." He said then adds, "This is Dr. Amelia Barns. She's a pediatric doctor and she just wants to check over the twins." He said introducing them.

Jack and Christi nods as Amelia goes and checks on the twins.

"I just want Virginia to stay here for two or three weeks since she's small. She is full term. But I just want to hold her to be safe. Nick can go home in two days." Amelia said.

"Why two or three weeks? Why not a few days longer than Nick?" Jack asks.

"It's because she's so small we just want to make sure she's healthy enough to go home and we want her to gain some weight since she's only 3lbs 8ozs."

The two young parents nod as Ginny lets out a screech and starts crying making Carrie jump slightly and look nervous.

"It's okay Carrie, Ginny is just hungry." Derek said.

Dr. Walsh looks over at Christi and says, "Were you planning on nursing or bottle feeding?"

"I wanted to nurse but whatever is best for her is what I'll go with."

"Nursing would be best for both babies. You can pump and we'll feed her the breast milk through a bottle when you can't make it to the hospital," the nurse answered gently taking Ginny from Carrie and bringing her over to Christi.

"Okay, I'll do that," Christi says as she shifts and gets Ginny to latch on.

"Baby," Matt whispered as he saw his dad holding Nick.

"That's right, buddy. Do you want to hold him?" Derek asked softly. Matt nodded eagerly.

"Okay, go sit in that chair and I'll help you hold him," he said as he followed his son over to the chair and placed his newborn grandson in his son's arms.

"Hi, Nick, this is your Uncle Matt. He'll teach you all kinds of really neat stuff," Derek whispered as he helped Matt hold the infant.

"He's little," Matt commented.

"Yeah, you were that little when you were born to," Derek replied.

"Was I that little, Carrie wondered?"

"Yeah, and so was Christi," Derek told his youngest daughter. Noticing that both Jack and Christi looked exhausted, Hotch stood up.

"I think it's time to give these two sometime with the twins. We'll be back tomorrow," he told Jack and Christi.

"Thanks, Uncle Aaron," Christi said softly as she cradled a sleeping Ginny.

"Yeah, thanks, guys, see you later," Jack said as he took a fussy Nick from Matt. XXXX

It was now one month later and the twins were both home. Life for Christi and Jack had fallen into a routine. There was a daycare for the students at the college who lived in student housing. The cost was added into their yearly tuition so it was fairly affordable. This made it possible for both Jack and Christi to attend all of their classes. XXXX

The sound of crying from the baby monitor woke Jack. Reaching out he noticed that Christi's side of the bed was cool to the touch. That meant she'd been up for a while. Glancing at the clock he groaned. It was only 3:00 AM. Climbing from bed he made his way down the hall to the nursery. Christi was sitting in one of the rocking chairs feeding Nick. Ginny had just woken up and was demanding that she be fed as well. During the day Christi did her best to nurse whenever she could but at night it was easier to just have bottles made up because everyone was so tired. Jack quickly pulled one of the bottles from the small fridge in the nursery and placed it in the bottle warmer.

"Shh, don't cry, Gin. Your bottle will be ready in a minute," he soothed. A couple minutes later it was warm and after taking it out he walked over to the rocking chair next to Christi's and settled into it placing the nipple against his hungry daughter's mouth the moment he was settled. The one month old began suckling greedily. Glancing over where Christi was tending to their son he saw Nick doing the same thing.

"They both love to eat, don't they?" he whispered.

"That they do. I think they get it from their father," Christi teased.

"Hey, that's not fair," Jack cried with mock indignation. Christi just laughed as they continued to feed the twins. Being parents at 19 wasn't what either of them had planned and it wasn't easy, but neither of them would trade Ginny and Nick for anything else in the world.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

The months had flown by and now Ginny and Nick were learning on how to stand on their own. They were still a little wobbly on their legs but they were getting stronger each day. Christi was currently sitting on the floor with her legs crossed at the coffee table doing homework and studying. She hadn't been paying attention to the twins who were lying on their stomachs playing with some toys. Nick threw one of Ginny's toys and she frowns and hits her brother then pulls herself up and starts walking across the room to get her toy.

"Mama!" Ginny whines as she continues walking to get her toy.

Christi looks up and sees Ginny walking and she smiles.

"Oh my god!" she says and she leaps up and grabs her camera and starts recording Ginny walking.

She couldn't have been happier that her baby girl was walking already.

Frowning that his sister was out shining him Nick pulls himself up and yells out, "MAMA!"

She looks and smiles.

"Hey Nicky you got yourself up on your feet alone! Oh my big boy! Can you come over to Mama?" asks the young mother holding her hand out to him.

Nick smiles revealing two teeth on top and bottom right in the front. Christi smiles as he takes his first tentative step but he keeps taking small steps and starts walking with Christi recording him.

She doesn't hear the door open and her father's come in. Hotch had really become like a father to her since Spencer's death, but especially since she and jack got together. That's why she called him Papa.

"GAMPA! POP POP!" Ginny yells walking over to them.

"Hey Ginny. You're getting so big and walking already. You're making grandpa feel old!" Hotch chuckles picking her up.

"Hi daddy! Hi papa! I'll be right with you!" she said as Nick came over to her and plopped himself right into her lap babbling his happy baby babble.

She picks him up and holds him close to her and she walks over to her fathers.

"Hey how are you guys?"

"We're good, so we see they're walking."

"Yeah they just started walking. They're growing up really fast."

"We're glad they're getting big so fast." Derek said going over to his oldest daughter and taking his grandson from her.

"No!" Nick whines reaching for his mother.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asks taking her son from Derek as Hotch picks up Ginny.

"We have requests from Jack to come here and take the twins for the night and to have you go and get changed and follow this clue." Derek said handing her a card in an envelope.

"Umm okay." She said handing Nick back to Derek.

"Mama! No!" he whines.

"It's okay buddy mommy will be back later. I promise." She said.

He sighs and nods.

She heads upstairs to go and get ready. XXXX

An hour later Christi was walking into the St. Regis Hotel in DC. She looks over and sees Jack and she smiles and goes over to him.

"What in the world made you do this?" she asks smiling.

"Just wanted a night to ourselves. Now lets go we have dinner reservations in five minutes and then we have a suite for the rest of the night. Don't worry our dad's pitched in as they agreed we needed a night to ourselves with graduation right around the corner and us being over worked." He said kissing her softly.

During dinner Jack is nervous the entire time fidgeting and he couldn't help it. He was about to ask the biggest question of his life and he was terrified. Dessert was coming and Jack was terrified. He looks and sees that Christi still hasn't come back from the restroom or calling their fathers to check on the twins.

He quickly pulls out the ring box and he bounces his feet.

He looks up and sees Christi coming back and his terror rises.

She comes back and sits down and spots the box.

"Jack?" she asks.

"Open it." He said.

She opens it and gasps and sees an Oval Blue Sapphire and 3/4 CT. T.W. Diamond Frame Ring in 14K White Gold ring that looked like the one Prince William gave to his wife.

"Oh my god! Jack!"

"Will you marry me Christi? You've been the love of my life for these last eight years and you are the mother of children. I love you more than life it's self. So will you please marry me?" he asks.

"Oh my god yes! Yes I will!" she said smiling.

Jack smiles and takes the ring and slides it onto her hand.

"Perfect fit. Now why don't we head up to the room and have a little fun?" he asks with a playful growl. XXXX

Arriving to the room Jack opens the door and he pushes Christi right up against the door pushing his hips into hers making sure she could feel how hard he is.

She whimpers and squirms under his touch.

He kisses down her neck and nips her neck leaving a hickey on the side of her neck.

"There's a bag in the bathroom for you. I found it under our bed."

"Ahh! You ruined your birthday surprise."

"I didn't look inside. I promise. Now change. I wanna see that on you." He growls seductively.

She giggles and goes and changes into the outfit and she walks out and she clears her throat.

"Oh Captain Jack." She purrs.

Jack looks up and his eyes bulge out of his head. She was wearing a Georgette Halter Babydoll in black.

"Damn, Chris, you look hot," he said his mouth going dry.

"So you like your birthday present?" she purred advancing on him.

"Yeah you better believe it. Now come over here so I can make love to my gorgeous and sexy fiancé," he requested. Happily Christi granted his wish and kept walking until she'd pushed him back on to it and she climbed on top of him. XXXX

The moment she was close enough to reach, Jack pulled her against him and began kissing her passionately. While his mouth ravaged hers his hands moved down to cup her breasts.

"Oh, Jack, yes. Feels so good, baby. Please don't stop," she panted.

"Don't worry, I won't," Jack promised. Moving down her body, he took one of her breasts into his mouth focusing on the nipple. Christi whimpered at the contact. It felt so good. They continued to arouse each other until neither of them could take it anymore.

"Jack, I need you," she begged.

"I need you to," he replied as he slid inside her. Both of them moaned at the feeling of Jack filling her. The pace they set was a fast one and they were coming before either of them really was ready for it. Coming down from the high in each other's arms both of them were smiling.

"I love you my future husband," Christi said kissing his chest.

"I love you to, my future wife," Jack replied kissing the top of her head.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep since we have to go back to the real world tomorrow," she commented.

"Right you are," Jack said struggling to hide a yawn. Yawning as well, Christi snuggled into his arms and drifted off to sleep staring at her ring as she did so.


End file.
